


朋友间的“游戏”

by luoliliandhoney



Category: 20世紀少年 | 20th Century Boys (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 多人性行为, 强制性爱, 未成年性行为, 远藤健次/胜间田
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 健次来到虚拟世界，看到了与自己已经成为朋友的胜间田。
Relationships: Endou Kenji/Katsumata
Kudos: 3





	朋友间的“游戏”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好喜欢胜间田/健次这一对，但是我并没有看到太多人写他们，哭了……于是自割腿肉。我的车文技术真的相当差，大概……就是这样……凑合着填饱肚子吧。

“感觉如何？”健次一边调笑着怀中的男孩一边把手指伸进他的嘴里扰乱他呜咽的声音，“你可要小点声呢——姐姐还在旁边房间里吧？”  
男孩闻言身体一震，似乎才想起这一点，立马努力抑制自己的声音，但是不可避免地泄漏出的呜咽声使他显得十分可怜。  
“你看吧，是你自己说要我陪你玩的，现在却受不了了？”健次见他这样子实在可爱得紧，忍不住继续逗弄道。  
男孩却是艰难摇了摇头，以此来告诉他：没有。  
好吧，真是个倔强的孩子，“那我可就更粗暴一点了。”  
说完不等男孩反应便进一步张开他的双腿，让自己在他体内埋的更深，一下一下的冲撞，仿佛要将他劈成两半，男孩很明显感到了痛苦，他的身体正抑制不住的颤抖着，湿漉漉的眼里也溢满了泪水，但他所做的也仅仅只是用力的抱住健次，并没有因此制止他。  
这一点并没有出乎健次的意料，他从很久之前就知道了胜间田对他近乎疯狂的包容度，好像不论他做什么，对方都不会过于反抗。  
现在，在他身前喘息的男孩让他恍惚间记起了那次同学会醉酒的夜晚，在那所租来的公寓的大床上，被他称作“福平”的男人也是这样毫无保留地向他张开身体，展示自己最温柔的内里。但是在之后的故事里，那个夜晚连同那张联系他们的唱片都渐渐被淹没在了记忆中。  
此时男孩正紧紧地抱着他——这个给他带来痛苦的人——可是他的拥抱却是这样的充满信任。  
健次知道这个男孩知道未来会发生的事情，即使他现在是这个世界的健次的朋友，是一个有人陪伴的健康成长的男孩，但是他依然也是那个有着超能力的聪明的“朋友”，在他的内心深处，依然存在着那个没有人关心的，早在理科室就已经“死去”的胜间田和成为了另一个“服部”却依然渴望着有人陪伴的“朋友”。  
成为“朋友”的他真的恨自己吗？健次依然记得那个已经有白发老人看着自己的眼神——那并不会是服部看他的眼神——他说自己一直怨恨他，还说他是“邪恶大王”，说他“算什么拯救世界的男人”……可是，当他摘下他的面罩时，他从他的眼中看不到一丝怨恨。  
是因为自己道歉了吗？  
在一五年的除夕夜，“福平”对他说：谢谢你，让我加入你们。  
也许……  
“健次……”男孩的口中依然含着他的手指，声音听起来有些模糊，健次抽出了自己的手指，牵扯出了一道晶莹的涎液。  
“健次……”男孩的声音软软酥酥的，带着丝丝眷恋的味道，与“朋友”叫他时的低沉的声音完全不同。  
男孩的意识已经有些模糊，即使他有长大后的记忆，他现在在生理上也依然是个还在上中学的孩子，稚嫩的身体显然无法很快承受这有些粗暴的欢爱。  
“你……你们在干什么！”一震惊叫声传来，健次和胜间田身体明显僵硬了一下，不过健次转过头，看到了那张与自己相似但明显稚嫩的脸时明显松了口气。  
“真是傻瓜一样的表情呢……”健次忍不住评价道。而幼年的自己现在很显然是被眼前的一幕冲击到了，虽然是个幻想看成人电影的孩子，但本质上还是没有看过这么“骇人”的画面，一时之间愣在原地，真是……像个傻瓜一样。  
不过健次很快笑了，他将身体泛着潮红的男孩转向年少的自己，让他亲眼看着自己可爱的朋友被自己填满的样子，然后对他道：“他很漂亮吧？”  
小健次正是又惊又羞，还没有从上一幕的冲击缓过来，便又被这样劲爆的一幕冲击得差点再次尖叫。  
“嘘……你要小点声了，你姐姐貌似还在旁边吧……”小健次闻言急忙捂住了嘴巴。  
健次于是继续感叹道：“我从前倒是没有发现……算了，想不想抱他？”  
小健次明显才回过神，看着眼前男孩那张熟悉的脸难免产生窘迫感，但是男孩用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他又像是无声的引诱。  
不能对自己的好朋友下手……可是——  
“健次……”似乎是体内的巨物埋藏太久却没有动静，男孩有些难耐的扭动腰肢，嘴里似是无意识的呼唤道。  
可就是这声无意识的呼唤彻底激起了小健次内心的野兽，健次满意地看着年少的自己一步步走过来，抱住怀中颤抖的男孩。  
男孩感受到了另一个人的拥抱明显瑟缩了一下，但是当他意识到眼前的这个与他年纪相仿的人，是他心心念念的“健次”之后，却是挣扎着凑近他的脸庞，想要亲吻他的嘴唇。  
就算是和自己的朋友这样做也没有什么大不了吧……小健次这样想着，主动吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖扫过他的贝齿引起男孩满意的低吟。  
亲吻着，感觉到自己放在男孩背后的手被人抓住，牵引着，触碰到了挺立的一处，然后慢慢揉搓。  
“唔……”怀中的男孩被刺激的忍不住挣扎起来，健次却是不紧不慢的就着深埋在他体内的姿势，缓缓调整了位置，让男孩的后背紧贴着自己的胸膛。然后抱住他的双腿，退出到穴口后又猛的深埋进去，一下一下激烈的抽插让男孩颤抖不已，后背也微微弓起想要逃离这一阵一阵“惨无人道”的“折磨”，可是身前正在亲吻他的同学又将他牢牢困在了这一方小小的天地，让他无处可逃。在前后的双重刺激下，男孩终于忍不住哭了出来。  
这下小健次是真的慌了神，急忙松开他的嘴唇安慰他“别哭”，又一边慌乱地亲吻着顺着他脸颊滚落的泪珠。  
手下的动作还在继续，小健次明显感觉到手中的那物更加肿大了，连带着他自己身下那物也肿的生疼，他有些害羞，手中灼热的感觉让他忍不住想把手松开，但紧紧抓着他的大手又继续加重了力度让他继续感受着这一切。  
“叔叔，可不可以不要这么欺负他了……”小健次的声音中夹杂着明显的喘息，但是看着男孩的泪水从脸颊不挺滑落，还是有些于心不忍。  
健次却道：“他小子可是享受的紧呢。”  
说完还凑到男孩耳边询问似的说道：“对吧？”  
可惜男孩现在除了呜呜声，什么也说不出来。但是在强烈的刺激之下，男孩现在明显得到享受了，特别是健次一下又一下的狠狠冲撞在他那处，让他抑制不住的尖叫，然后又被健次紧紧捂住了嘴巴。  
“呜呜……”在双方的折磨下，男孩终于颤抖着射了出来，稀薄的精液喷洒在小健次的手上，然后又顺着缝隙滴在地板上，小健次明显是被这一下吓到了，健次将他的小手引向男孩的嘴唇舔舐时，他都没有回过神来。  
“有人已经等不及了吧，可是我还没有释放呢……”健次说着让自己向更深处挺近，直到被媚肉挤压的头部也颤抖着喷射出精液才依依不舍的退出，一部分白浊顺着肠壁从穴口流出。  
男孩才喘了口气大概以为终于结束了这场“折磨”，紧接着却被大手交到了另一个怀抱中。  
他有些错愕，呜咽着显得十分可怜，似乎是在哀求他们不要再继续下去。  
“如果不能让他释放的话，他可是会很痛苦的，你一定不愿意自己的朋友这样痛苦吧？”  
男孩发出一声可怜的呜咽，如同一只受伤的小猫，却还是主动张开怀抱抱紧了小健次。  
这样就对了，他知道他是不会拒绝他的。  
毕竟，作为他第一个朋友的健次抑或是被他当作“邪恶大王”的健次，对于他来说都有不同寻常的意义。

**Author's Note:**

> 贵理子：弟弟的房间好像有点吵？


End file.
